Anrie's Christmas Present
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: Anrie's got another boring Christmas this year, and dreams of being with Tsukasa. When she receives a letter from Tsukasa for an invitation to a slumber party, she heartily goes! But when she finds out none of the others are there... What will happen?


**PURELY SMUT!**

**I LOVE An-AnxTsukasa, so I thought up this adorable little scheme!!**

**Fem-slash, Yuri, whaddever you want to call it! **

**You don't have to review for this one! Let's just say I live with my parents and it's dangerous to write this!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Ah… Christmas.

The worst holiday in the whole frickin' world!

While my friends enjoyed getting their presents and stuff-

What did I do?!

Take care of my frickin' siblings!

That's what!

No time with friends, no Tsukasa, no presents!

Only dinner and a throng of crazy family.

No one ever remembered my birthday, no one ever got me presents on Christmas.

"An-An! Come take care of the baby!!"

I sighed.

I had just finished making Christmas cards for my mom's extended family.

"Yes, Mother!"

As I fed my baby brother, I fantasized of what I wanted out of Christmas.

Hmmm…

Probably- No DEFINETELY with Tsukasa…

And… No family.

Probably not with Sasami and Co., even…

Just Tsukasa and me…

In the country…

Sharing a bed and giving presents to each other…

My present?...

Myself…

"An-An!"

I jerked up.

"Get the mail, would you?! And deliver the Christmas card!!"

I sighed again.

Thanks for breaking into my dream land, Mother…

"Yes, Mother!"

I ran quickly, but gently so as not to wake up my baby brother.

Muttering to myself, I took out our mail and put in the Christmas Cards.

"Man… I never get any Christmas Cards anyway…"

I started walking slowly into the house, sifting through the mail.

One of the Christmas Cards caught my attention.

It was pink with green wings on it.

Curious, I turned it over.

To: Anrie

From: Tsukasa

I caught my breath.

Tsukasa?...

A letter?...

I ran to put the baby in his cradle and ran to the bathroom.

I sat on the closed toilet seat and opened the letter carefully.

Just above a whisper, I read the letter.

"_Dear An-An._ Oooh! She called me by my nickname!! _I am inviting you to a sleepover at my place for Christmas. Tonight, at 10:00. Don't worry about bringing any toiletries or clothing. They'll be provided._ Ehh?! _Yours, Tsukasa_."

Blushing, I finished the letter.

Hugging myself, I squealed.

"Ooooh!! A sleepover with TSUKASA!! Oh… I wonder if Sasami and the others are going…"

That put a damper on seeing Tsukasa.

But, I asked my mother if I could go, and she agreed.

And, at 10:00, I was at her door.

Knocking, I waited.

And Lo!!

Tsukasa came out the door with a gentle smile gracing her.

"Welcome, An-An. You're just on time!"

Stuttering without making much sense, I followed her into her home.

"S-So… How was your Christmas, Tsukasa?..."

A slight pause.

"Boring."

I nodded.

"I KNOW! My family works me to death! And I don't get any presents! It stinks!"

She froze.

"Well… I got a present for you…"

I blushed.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Tsukasa! I really don't mind!"

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to."

I blushed again.

"O-Okay…"

It was silent for a while, until we reached her room.

Tsukasa opened her door and let me in.

I looked at the room in awe.

It was…

Beautiful!

"Tsukasa! Where are the others?"

Click.

I turned around.

Tsukasa held a key in her hands, and had just locked the door.

Without answering, she walked over to her safe and callously tossed it in.

She closed the safe that had a code, and walked over to me.

She caressed my cheeks and whispered into my ear.

"There are no others."

I must have had steam coming out of my ears…

She took my hand and led me to her King sized bed.

Forcing me to lay down, she climbed on top of me.

"Do you love me?..."

I stared into her almost hypnotic eyes.

"I-Is this a dream?..."

She pinched me.

"Does it feel like a dream?..."

"N-No…"

"Then it isn't. Answer the question."

"O-Of course I do…"

She smiled.

"Good."

She snapped her fingers.

The lights dimmed.

I was only just able to see her skin glowing off the disco light that swirled above us.

The bed had glow in the dark lining.

And a shelf above us.

I couldn't see what was on it, but Tsukasa looked as though she could care less.

She bent over me and pressed her lips to mine.

My eyes widened as I tasted Cherry lip gloss.

I felt something warm poking on my tongue.

I looked up and saw Tsukasa licking against my mouth.

Her eyes pleaded for an entrance.

I allowed her in.

She swirled her tongue in circles my mouth.

I tried to play her game.

I put my tongue in her mouth, but she only retreated her own and began sucking on it.

I struggled slightly at first, but gave into her sucking greedily on my tongue.

She let go, and began gently tracing my lips.

As she got to the top of my upper lip, she began untying my dress.

I leaned up against her, and began sucking her throat hard.

She tensed, but moaned into my hair.

Enticed, I went to the base of her throat and pulled my tongue slowly to her chin.

She shuddered, but continued untying.

I took my hands and brushed them along her collar bone.

I went downwards, and traced her spine.

As I approached her bottom, I grasped her shirt tentatively in my hands.

I pulled upwards, and she pulled downwards.

I felt my dress peeling off of me, like snake skin.

And Tsukasa's brilliant skin began to shine even brighter.

I gasped.

Just above a whisper, I praised her.

"Y-You're beautiful…"

She smiled.

"I could say the same.

She took my breast into her mouth, and began sucking hard onto it.

I gasped.

"T-Tsukasa… You can't… You have to be pleasured… First…"

She shook her head.

"You've put me first way to many times…"

She licked the tip of my erected nipples.

"I want to do this…"

I moaned in ecstasy.

"Tsu…kasa…"

She kneaded my other breast as she suckled the other.

I tried to be quiet and often bit my lip being silent.

She stopped and looked at me.

"This room is sound-proof. You CAN be a bit louder…"

I blushed.

And nodded.

She massaged my breasts and rubbed her shaven pussy over my own.

I sighed in pleasure.

I felt a sharp pain to my neck and squeaked.

Tsukasa had bitten my skin.

She licked the area she bit.

Without a word, she dove down between my legs.

Pulling my legs apart, she took a tentative lick at the lips.

She took her hands and plunged it in without second thought.

I called out.

"Ahh!!"

I had never masturbated, in fear that that would be cheating Tsukasa.

And I felt so wonderful.

Having her grace me with her first pleasuring me.

She twisted her fingers everywhere in my opening.

Twisting, flicking, kneading…

I arched my back and gripped the bedding.

And it stopped.

Tsukasa sat up.

Walking past me on the bed, without a word, she went the shelf above me.

She grabbed something.

I couldn't see it.

But she returned to her place from before.

I watched her, baffled.

"Tsukasa- What are you- Waah!!"

I felt a round object poking at my entrance.

I looked up.

The disco light above us shone in the just the right place, and I saw-

A dildo?!

I gasped at seeing it.

It was double sided, and Tsukasa positioned herself at the other end.

She looked up to me.

"This way we can both be pleasured."

I blushed at her being so blunt about it.

She bent over my chest, and plunged herself and myself into the dildo.

We both screamed each other's names.

We pumped together-

In.

Out.

Breath.

Exhale.

Sweat.

Pleasure.

We hugged each other, and continued screaming.

If we could be as loud as we wanted, why not make the best of it?...

We began pumping harder-

And harder-

And-

Both of us sprayed cum onto the other.

We collapsed.

The Dildo still in us.

Tsukasa bent over my ear.

"Merry Christmas… Anrie…"

I smiled.

"I love it…"

**Well? What do you think? A bit rusty, seeing as how I never wrote a lemon before… But I'm satisfied! I'll continue editing, so check on it to see how it's going! Thanks!!!**


End file.
